Caso nº01
by Aluada22
Summary: A morte inexplicada de Shaoran Li abala o coração da jovem Sakura. Quando casos absurdos acontecem e não há cartas Clow em jogo, somente você, leitor, poderá desvendar o mistério.
1. A história 'parte 01'

— Sakura, eu preciso falar com você.

— O que foi, Shoran?

— É que... eu... eu vi —

— PIPOCAAAA! Pipoca! Pipoca! Pipoca!

— Sssh, Kero, não pule assim, podem te ver!

— Mas eu quero pipoca...

—Já vou te comprar, espera —

— Por favor...

Kero lhe lançou um olhar de misericórdia que ele sabia que a garota jamais poderia resistir.

— Ta bom. Moço, moço, vem cá!

Sakura, Shoran, Tomoyo e Meilin estavam sentados na primeira fileira de cadeiras do teatro do colégio Seijyo, esperando que começasse o espetáculo. Aquele era o Festival de Artes de Primavera, onde os alunos do colegial faziam amostras culturais para a cidade; naquele dia, o último do festival, Touya e Yukito fariam suas grandes aparições na peça de "Alice no País das Maravilhas".

Contavam no relógio todos os quarenta minutos que aguardavam o início da peça. Meilin e Tomoyo suspiravam impacientes, embora não tivessem coragem de deixar seus respectivos acompanhantes. Sakura e Shoran, ansiosos, tinham seus olhos brilhantes a cada movimento suspeito.

Quando ouviram uma voz familiar nos alto-falantes, seus corações não puderam deixar de bater forte.

— Senhoras, senhoritas e senhores — disse Yukito Tsukihiro, narrando dentro de uma cabine nos fundos do teatro —, pedimos desculpas por nosso atraso. Houve um pequeno problema com as fantasias e esperamos corrigi-lo o mais breve possível. Enquanto isso, passaremos um documentário sobre o autor da história que nossa classe apresentará hoje, Lewis Carroll. Boa noite.

Enquanto algumas pessoas batiam palmas, iniciou-se a projeção do vídeo no cenário branco do teatro. A bagunça de pessoas que falavam e andavam, saíam e entravam, instantaneamente silenciou – e tudo seria silêncio absoluto não fossem os cochichos infindáveis "coincidentemente" vindos do quarteto.

— Que coisa chata — resmungou Kero.

— Eu também acho — Meilin falou mais alto.

— Ssssh!

— Fala mais baixo!

— Por que? Ninguém falava baixo até agora!

— Ssssh!

— Se fosse a Sakura você deixaria falar mais alto, Shoran!

— L-LÓGICO QUE N-NÃO!

— Ssssssh!

— Sssssh!

— Gente, o Yukito deve ter perdido um tempão pra fazer esse vídeo, vamos assistir...

O pedido de Tomoyo pareceu válido. Por alguns instantes, o recinto pôde se concentrar somente no narrador do documentário.

Só por alguns instantes.

— Ai, que sede...

— Melin, não dá pra falar mais baixo?

— É ruim falar com a garganta seca!

— Eu não queria falar nada — Tomoyo sussurrou —, mas eu também estou sede...

— É, eu também... — Sakura parecia sem-graça.

— Moleque! Vai comprar suco pra gente!

— Kero, não faz isso, entra na bolsa —

— POR QUE EU?

— Ssssh!

— Pra você parar de fazer a gente passar vergonha — Meilin o empurrou para o corredor — Você fala muito alto.

— Mas Meilin, você também fala...

— Sakura, ele é o MEU namorado, só eu posso defendê-lo!

— Até agora, quem estava atacando ele é você —

— Eu quero suco... — Kero saía novamente da mochila, com seus olhos pidões.

Sakura suspirou.

— Não vou ficar discutindo. Vamos comprar suco, Shoran!

Levantaram-se e juntos seguiram até o final do corredor que dividia as seções par e ímpar do teatro. Onde tudo acabava, do lado da cabine do narrador, estava a porta por onde haviam entrado, fechada. Ao seu lado, uma figura bizarra, de terno verde, gravata vermelha e cartola guardava a entrada.

— Touya?! O que você ta fazendo aqui..?

— Sou o Chapeleiro Louco — respondeu mal-humorado —, e no momento estou fazendo bico de segurança.

— Não deveria ter marcado o bico pra outro horário..?

— Sou eu que estou bancando seu passeio, monstrenga, não reclama...

— Não precisa ser grosso. A gente só queria sair pra comprar sucos.

— Ninguém pode sair nem entrar aqui.

— E por que?!

— Ordens.

— De quem?

— Da Lebre Maluca — ele apontou para a cabine do narrador, onde um Yukito de terno vermelho e orelhas de coelho acenava empolgado.

Os dois sentiram suas bochechas ficarem surpreendentemente quentes.

— Então — Touyra os trouxe de volta à realidade —, podem dar meia-volta.

— Mas estamos com sede — Sakura recomeçou.

— Muita sede.

— Sede demais.

— Sede extrema.

— Estamos morrendo de sede.

— Morrendo de desidratação.

— Vamos secar.

— E não teremos nem mesmo lágrimas...

— ...pra chorar de dor...

— ... de tão secos que ficaremos...

— Chega! Quanto drama — ele olhou feio e impaciente — OK. Pode sair, moleque. A Sakura fica.

— Por queeee?

— Porque você é a monstrenga, não morre tão fácil assim — ele zombou — E eu não quero pagar o suco de todo mundo. Ele que gaste o dinheiro dele.

Com olhos grandes e irritados, Shoran deixou o salão e Sakura voltou para seu assento.

A garota cobriu seus ouvidos com as mãos, protegendo-se contra as lamúrias e provocações de Meilin e Kero, e se pôs a esperar. E esperou. Esperou. Esperou. Esperou. Cinco, dez, quinze, trinta minutos. O vídeo, então, finalmente acabava, mas o garoto ainda não havia voltado.

— Será que a fila da lanchonete está tão grande assim..?

A resposta para a pergunta de Tomoyo fora interrompida por um grito agudo de mulher vindo dos fundos, além das portas do teatro. Como num impulso automático, todas as pessoas se levantaram, cochicharam, fizeram tumulto. Quando conseguiram passar pela porta, se arrependeram por isso.

Sakura passou por baixo de pernas e se esquivou das pessoas altas. Adiantou-se na frente de todos e, ao enxergar o motivo o grito, quase caiu para trás.

Shoran.

Ali, no chão, seu corpo pequeno e frágil estava estendido. Seus olhos ainda estavam abertos, sua expressão aterrorizada, seus dedos duros e contorcidos. Não havia sinal de luta, não fosse a marca vermelha em seu pescoço; ainda assim, cada músculo transmitia o sinal da dor, do pânico, de violência. Estes eram os detalhes – cada parte descoberta de seu corpo, assim como suas roupas, estava suja por um vermelho muito forte. Em letras garrafais e tortas, lia-se ao seu lado: ESTA ALMA FORA SACRIFICADA PELA RESSUCITAÇÃO DE LEAD CLOW.

A vista de Sakura embaçou.

Escorreu em forma de lágrima.

Ficou cega. Até de manhã.


	2. A história 'parte 02'

Ao levantar da cama no dia seguinte, Sakura ainda se sentia tonta. Lavou o rosto repetidas vezes com água fria, mas ainda via coisas estranhas nos lugares errados. Roupas por todos os cantos, embalagens de suco pronto espalhadas pelo chão, cartas Clow voando pelo teto.Tentou se convencer de que realmente não havia nenhuma gravata dentro do lixo e desceu para tomar café-da-manhã.

_Shoran..._

Havia mesmo sido ele o dono do corpo que ela vira tão assustadoramente jogado no chão?

Havia mesmo sido seu amigo a vítima de um assassinato tão inexplicável?

Havia mesmo sido o grande mago Clow o culpado pela morte da pessoa com quem ela mais se importava..?

Aquelas perguntavam martelavam doídas dentro de sua cabeça, como se não quisessem permitir que ela voltasse ao mundo real. Ignorou o pai e o irmão em casa, ignorou o caminho, ignorou os colegas da sala de aula. Somente se deu conta da verdade ao avistar a carteira vazia atrás de si.

Mas foi por apenas alguns segundos. Logo deitou a cabeça entre os braços e se permitiu perder-se entre pensamentos e palavras exteriores.

_Shoran..._

— Bom dia, alunos — a voz do professor Terada parecia muito distante — hoje vamos fazer algumas coisas novas na aula de artes...

Ainda podia vê-lo ao seu lado no dia anterior, sorrindo e conversando...

— ... vamos todos recortar algumas figuras em jornais e revistas...

Ainda podia sentir graça da conversa dele com Meilin...

—... vocês ainda podem fazer uso das tintas do armário da sala...

Ainda podia rir do seu rosto vermelho...

— Professor — agora a voz era diferente, feminina —, faltam algumas tintas.

Ainda podia se lembrar do seu rosto de preocupação...

— Deixe me ver — era a voz masculina de novo.

Ainda... ahn? Preocupação?

— Vamos ter que nos virar sem tinta vermelha — ouviu uma risadinha.

Ainda podia se lembrar das suas primeiras palavras quando chegaram ao teatro...

— Vamos começar a atividade...

_Sakura, eu preciso falar com você._

— ... vamos montar cartilhas deste tamanho, de mesmo tema...

_O que foi, Shoran?_

— ... e uni-los a um rolo de filme...

_É que eu... eu... eu vi —_

— ... para testar a definição de imagem subliminar...

Ainda podia se lembrar da interrupção inoportuna naquele exato instante.

—... usada em 1957...

O que ele tinha visto?

— ... pelo publicitário americano James —

— EU NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS, SAKURA!

A explosão de seu primeiro nome em seus ouvidos fez com que Sakura levanta-se de ímpeto.

— O que significa isso, Li?

A voz do professor Terada era forte, assim como seu olhar. Ele se pôs a fitar firmemente a figura de Meilin Li que, ao lado de Sakura, estava em pé, suando, tremendo, os punhos fechados.

Mas ela ignorou o professor.

— Você fica aí deitada, de cabeça baixa, como se o seu mundo tivesse desabado! O _seu _mundo! Mas foi o _meu_ que desabou! O Shoran era meu, Sakura, MEU!

— Mas, Meilin, eu —

— Eu não agüento te ver assim, como se ele significasse alguma coisa pra você!

— É lógico que o Shoran tem significado para a Saku... — Tomoyo tentou interpelar, mas foi interrompida.

— NÃO! Não tem, não tem, não, não TEM! Só eu tenho o direito de ficar triste!

— Senhorita Li, se a senhorita não se acalmar eu vou ter que chamar o diretor —

— E quer saber? AINDA BEM que ele morreu! Se ele não pode ser meu, não pode ser de mais NINGUÉM!

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, a garota saiu correndo e bateu a porta da sala de aula atrás de si.

Sakura chorou.

— Por favor, Sakura, não fique assim.

Finalmente tinha dado a hora da saída. Elas estavam nos gramados da escola Tomoeda, Tomoyo com os braços envoltos na amiga, tentando consola-la.

— É Sakura... não fique triste — Kero agora saía surpreendentemente de sua mochila, e abraçava suas bochechas com seus braços curtos.

— Desculpem — ela disse, com a voz chorosa —, mas tudo o que a Meilin me disse... me deixou pior... será... será que ela..?

— Não diga uma coisa dessas, Sakura! — Tomoyo levou as mãos à boca — Meilin jamais poderia ter matado Shoran, eles eram primos!

— Mas ela disse "ainda bem que ele morreu"... "ainda bem"...

— E ela não parecia estar muito feliz com isso, não é?

— ...

— Ela só devia estar... muito chateada. As pessoas demonstram tristeza de diversas formas.

— Talvez...

— Eu já sei! — Tomoyo deu um pulo, e Kero quase caiu do ombro de Sakura — Que tal se a gente desse um pulo da casa do Yukito? Eu acho que ele ia te fazer muito bem.

Ela sentiu um pequeno sorriso se formando em seus lábios.

— É, acho que eu ia gostar...

Kero franziu os seus, mas se manteve quieto.

Nenhuma das duas reparou. Caminharam normalmente pelas ruas, quietas, pensativas, desanimadas. Soprava uma suave fina de primavera e várias pétalas de flores coloridas enchiam o chão e caíam em seus cabelos. Mas isso não as alegrava.

Finalmente chegaram. A casa era grande, imponente, tradicional. O portão sempre fechado, nunca trancado. Elas o empurraram e foram até a porta.

— Com licença — Sakura falou alto, esperando uma resposta — Yukito? Você está aí? É a Sakura!

— E a Tomoyo! — a outra acrescentou, tentando enxergar algo através dos vidros das janelas.

— Ninguém responde... será que ele saiu?

— Pode ser que ele esteja no quintal dos fundos, e por isso não ouça — Tomoyo arriscou —, vamos tentar abrir a porta.

Sakura girou a maçaneta. Click. Estava destrancada, e muito facilmente abriu.

— Acho que não devemos fazer isso... — Kero tremeu atrás das meninas.

— O Yukito é nosso amigo, não se preocupe! — respondeu Tomoyo enquanto avançavam para dentro, procurando vestígios de vida.

E tudo estava uma bagunça.

Por toda a casa, por todos os cômodos, havia revistas abertas e recortadas jogadas pelo chão, picotes de papel, tubos de cola e tesoura. Na sala de estar, o estado era mais crítico: não eram somente algumas revistas, mas sim pilhas e mais pilhas. A um canto, havia também um rolo de filme recortado e não rebobinado, envolto por figuras rasgadas – todas com uma estranha coincidência: eram pertencentes a embalagens de bebidas variadas, sucos, refrigerantes, cervejas, achocolatados e... todas as garrafas originais estava empilhadas na cozinha, cheias e vazias.

— O que aconteceu por aqui?

— Alguém andou com muita sede...

— E com muita fome — Tomoyo apontou para uma caixa em forma de coração em cima da mesinha de centro. Dentro dela, havia uma série de papéis de bombons amassados, e um pequeno cartão: _Com carinho, T._

— Tem alguma coisa muito estranha por aqui — Kero falou sério —. Vamos embora antes que aconteça alguma coisa.

— O que poderia acontecer?

— Eu não sei, Tomoyo... mas não queria ter vindo aqui, em primeiro lugar...

— Por que..?

— Sakura, você não lembra do que estava escrito perto do corpo do Shoran?!

Era verdade... tinha esquecido desse detalhe.

Mas não demorou muito para que recordasse. Não precisava fechar os olhos para ver as vermelhas letras tortas em sua mente: ESSA ALMA FORA SACRIFICADA PELA RESSUCITAÇÃO DE LEAD CLOW.

— Pelo mago Clow... você acha que foi alguma carta?

— Não, Sakura. Por mais que algumas delas sejam violentas, elas nunca matariam por seu antigo mestre. Elas te respeitam agora. Mas se o assassino sabia o nome de Clow, ele pode não estar tão longe.

— Você está querendo dizer — ?

Kerberus assentiu com a cabeça.

— NÃO! — Sakura gritou — Yukito não poderia —

— Yukito não, Yue! Ele sempre adorou Clow, mais do que qualquer outro, e sempre se disse capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por ele!

— Mas Kero — Tomoyo tentava manter a voz calma, para não aumentar o desespero da Sakura que recomeçava a chorar —, Yue e Yukito são a mesma pessoa, e naquela hora Yukito estava na cabine de narração...

Ele abriu e fechou a boca repetidas vezes, como se esperasse que a resposta viesse, mas não veio. Desistiu e se calou.

— Yukito não poderia, mas...

Sakura pegou um dos recortes de propaganda de suco, e voltou a chorar, com mais força.

Sendo assim, Sakura descobriu...

**a) os assassinos**

**b) o motivo do assassinato**

**c) a arma**

**d) a causa da morte**

**e) como o crime foi cometido**


	3. A solução

**Caso nº01**

→ **a solução**

Confuso por seus sentimentos por Yukito, Shoran fazia sempre questão de passar na frente da casa de seu amado, para matar as saudades. No entanto, um dia acabou vendo algo que não gostaria de se lembrar: encostados no portão da casa dos Tsukihiro, Touya e Yukito se beijavam. Shoran dolorosamente testemunhou aquela relação proibida e, acreditando não ter sido visto, saiu correndo. Mas o casal percebeu sua presença e, depois do ocorrido, concordou que ele deveria ser calado antes que a história chegasse a outros ouvidos.

Enquanto todos aguardavam ansiosamente no anfiteatro para que a peça começasse, Yukito pôs para rodar um documentário sobre Lewis Carroll, e era ali que estava o segredo: fazendo o uso das imagens subliminares conhecidas a fundo pelos dois, Yukito criou um filme que passava, a cada duas cenas, uma outra com uma foto de uma bebida, que fazia quem assistisse ficar com sede.

Touya, então, fazia a guarda da porta, impedindo que qualquer outra pessoa saísse e testemunhasse o assassinato que ocorreria. Esperou que Shoran viesse e permitiu sua saída. Logo depois, trancando a porta atrás de si, corre atrás do garoto e o mata, enforcando-o com sua gravata vermelha.

A idéia de escrever sobre o Mago Clow fora de Yue, na tentativa de desviar a atenção daqueles que fossem questionar sobre a morte do garoto, confundir as autoridades e fazer com que quem soubesse da existência do magoe o envolvimento que Shoran tinha com ele desconfiasse das cartas. Touya usou os potes de tinta vermelha roubados da escola Tomoeda (para, mais uma vez, desviar a atenção de qualquer estudante do colégio Seijyo) para parecer sangue e voltou para o teatro, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Depois de aberta a porta, começou o escândalo.

Sendo assim, Sakura descobriu...

**a) os assassinos: **Yukito e Touya

**b) o motivo do assassinato:** Shoran fora testemunha do relacionamento entre os dois

**c) a arma:** a gravata de Touya

**d) a causa da morte:** estrangulamento

**e) como o crime foi cometido:** história acima


End file.
